Surrounded By Pranks Sequel
by WeasleyWizardWheezes123
Summary: So this is a continuation of my previous story, and it's based on the fifth Harry Potter book. How does Lizzie manage when Fred and George leave Hogwarts to lead a life of their own without her?


**Yes, hi, hello there. Wow it's been a while. So this is a sequel to my previous story "Surrounded by Pranks" I don't own any of the characters apart from Lizzie Morgan. This story is based on the fifth year. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if it's okay, I kind of let my writing go for a bit, so I would appreciate some feedback if you could leave me a review or PM me if you like.**

Lizzie stepped out of the dark blue Volvo, she had a strange but familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was the feeling every time she returned to Hogwarts, a sense of disbelief and home. With great effort she managed to haul her gigantic Hogwarts case out of the boot of the car, followed by a well wrapped broom and empty owl cage.

"Are you sure this is where you are supposed to meet them?" Her mum asked for the tenth time that afternoon.

"Yes mum." Lizzie sighed impatiently, "Mrs Weasley said two o'clock outside the mu- the bakery."

"And have you got you're… y'know…" Mrs Morgan waved her arm around, pretending to hold a wand.

"YES MUM." Lizzie responded with yet another impatient sigh.

"Okay, well, you be good, don't get into trouble, study hard and good luck with your exams."

"Mhmmm," Lizzie agreed with an absent mind, knowing full well how unlikely it would be for her not to get into trouble. She allowed her mum to kiss her forehead before watching her get into the car and drive away.

As Lizzie stood there, she watched out for Alistair Moody, the man who was supposed to have taught them the previous year at Hogwarts. A young woman started to walk towards her from the distance, Lizzie looked around the place where she was stood, but this woman was walking towards her.

"Hello, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks. I've been sent to take you to headquarters, I know you're expecting Moody, but he was busy, so… hi!" The woman smiled brightly and shook Lizzie's hand enthusiastically.

"…Headquarters?" Lizzie replied slowly, not entirely sure if she had heard correctly.

"That's right, the others will fill you in when we get there, c'mon!"

They didn't have to walk far before they reached a row of large houses, Tonks took out her wand and tapped a pattern on one of the slabs of pavement. Suddenly, the houses before them separated and jumped aside, allowing room for another huge house to appear in between. "After you," Tonks allowed Lizzie to walk ahead and enter the house first.

Lizzie had barely put a foot into the house when Mrs Weasley threw her arms around the young girl, "Hello Lizzie dear, how are you? Are you hungry? Hmm you look a bit thinner than you were last time… toast? A sandwich? I have some soup if you would like some."

"Oh, I'm okay thank you…" Lizzie replied, following Mrs Weasley down the hall, taking in all of her new surroundings. The house was quite dark, with faded walls, that held dusty paintings and portraits, the carpets were frayed and cobwebs were situated in every corner. She was led up some steep wooden steps until they arrived at a small room with a single bed and a small set of drawers.

"Here is your room dear, sorry it's a bit small but it's the only one left. Make yourself comfortable and give me a shout if you need anything." Mrs Weasley told her, closing the door behind her as she left. Lizzie looked around the old room, batting away the odd spider. She sat down on the end of the bed, moments before letting out a sharp squeal as a loud crack was heard and two tall boys appeared either side of her.

"Fred! George!" She cried joyfully getting over the shock quite quickly, as her horror was replaced with delight.

"How have you been kiddo?" Fred asked playfully ruffling her hair and then pulling her into a huge hug.

"Eh, not bad, I've been bored. I kind of missed you guys but not that much I guess…" She teased, giggling as George poked her stomach in protest. "Hey! OKAY I MISSED YOU! ALRIGHT!" She laughed as he began to tickle her.

"Yeah I bet you did." George winked. This time Lizzie didn't respond with words but she threw her arms around his neck with such a force that he was almost knocked off balance. George wrapped his strong arms around her waist his head resting neatly on her shoulders. Lizzie could feel the warmth of his face on hers, she closed her eyes and she knew that this is where she belonged. She could smell his sweet scent, and she inhaled it blissfully, it was then that it hit her as to how much she had really missed him.

He pulled away slowly and looked fondly into her green eyes, he gently raised a hand and brushed away a bit of blonde hair that had fallen into her face. The hand cupped her cheek, he leant in once more and kissed her forehead, the hand around her waist twitched before he jabbed her lightly in the stomach, just enough so that it tickled, she squealed and pushed his hand away. "Gotcha." He chuckled, a grin appearing on his pale freckled face, giving the appearance of someone a lot younger.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes in a playful glare, before jumping up neatly to kneel beside him so that they were now both the same height. She then pushed herself forwards as confidently as she dared, their lips touching lightly at first, but becoming more forced as he kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer.

"Alright. That's enough!" Fred called, separating the pair with a look of true disgust on his face. Lizzie turned in George's arms so that she was leaning her back against him. "I'm going to remind you that it's because of you that this is happening." Lizzie smirked.

"Shut up." Came the mumbled response.

After a few day Lizzie had settled into Grimwald place very well, which is pretty impressive given all of the disruptions due to Sirius' screaming mother on the wall, or the bitter house elf, or the various magical creatures concealed within walls, cupboards or anywhere that has barely even been looked at within the past couple of decades. She spent a lot of her time happily looking after Buckbeak, or Witherwings as he should now be called. Lizzie had hardly any time to herself when she wasn't helping out or doing the exact opposite with the twins.

"Last year," Fred yawned and stretched his arms behind his head and laid down beside his brother on his bed, Lizzie sat perched on the end and was suddenly taken away from her happy daydream… _Last year..._ This is it. After this year she'll have to get through the rest of Hogwarts on her own. What if she doesn't make any other friends, and goes back to the shy and quiet girl she was in the first year.

"I don't want you to go yet." Lizzie whispered without meaning to. She didn't cry, that would be silly, but there was a horrid lump in the back of her throat. It had all gone too soon.

"No Lizzie don't!" George protested as he could see her eyes look down as she tried to fight the sinking feeling in her stomach. "You can visit us, in the holidays and we'll write every single day I promise."

"I-I know." Lizzie stammered, whipping her eyes feeling pathetic, _'Crying over something as stupid as this, baby' _Lizzie thought angrily "I'll just go to my room, I need to do something." She sprinted across the hall and into her small room. She threw herself lightly onto the bed and buried her head into the soft cotton pillows. Two years without Fred and George, that was like chopping off all of her limbs.

A crack echoed through the almost empty room and she felt a weight on her bed as somebody apparated into her bedroom. "Go away." Lizzie mumbled, she didn't want to hear any lousy attempt to tell her that she can see them in the holidays, she's heard it once, and repeating it won't make it better. All she wanted was to be with them forever and always, from the moment she had met them they had always been there, who would she have if she didn't have Fred and George?

"Hear me out." George pleaded as Lizzie hesitantly arose from her bed and turned to look at the boy in front of her. His hair was bright red and scruffy, his eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny day, he had freckles that covered his long nose and a look in his eyes that showed her that he hated it as much as she did.

"It's going to be hard to convince you that Hogwarts will be great without us, because let's face it. Fred and I are the heart and soul of Hogwarts, the life of the party, but you're not the only one who doesn't want us to go, I'm going to miss you like crazy. Five weeks of summer without you sucks, I can't imagine two years without you." He started, speaking as though it was a well-rehearsed speech, "But you're education is important so I'm afraid you'll have to learn to live with it." George said with a look that would have made his mother proud. Lizzie couldn't help but suppress a small smile at the resemblance, "I promise that as soon as you finish school you can stay with us forever, so cheer up and let's make this year count, okay?"

"Okay." Lizzie agreed hesitantly, she flicked her fringe out of her eyes and looked up at him.

"Come here." He told her softly, holding out an arm. She buried her face in his warm chest and he laid down on the bed, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"INCOMING!" Came another cry from the twins' bedroom, before another crack was heard and Lizzie felt a painful weight land on her legs.

"Fred gerroff me." George grumbled moving his legs.

Lizzie let out a squeak and a gasp as an unbearable pain shot up her right leg. Fred rolled off of her and onto the floor, landing at a kneel beside the wincing girl, as tears spilled down her face. George ran a gentle hand across her shin, which she was gripping tightly. "It's broken." He informed them all, he tried to gently roll up her trouser leg but she was wearing skinny jeans which made it very difficult. "MUUUUUUUM! MUUUUUUUUUM!" He yelled, "MUM!"

Tears streamed down Lizzie's face as she gasped at the pain, "Fred, without doing any more damage- rip the bottom of the jeans off- I can't roll them up." Lizzie managed to demand through gritted teeth, taking quick short breaths and still holding onto her leg as though it was about to fall off any second. Fred lifted a small amount of material gently away from her leg just below her knee and made a small cut with his wand, and then as carefully as he could he ripped the material and slid it over her foot.

"OWWW" Lizzie cried shakily as his hand brushed against her leg.

"MUUUUUUM!" George was still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Came the muffled voice of a very annoyed Mrs Weasley.

"Lizzie… er… Lizzie hurt her leg…" He explained slowly, trying to make it seem as though it wasn't any of their faults.

"Oh Lizzie dear, what happened?" Mrs Weasley hurried through the door, rushing straight to the slowly swelling leg attached to Lizzie's body.

"I… I uhh tripped." Lizzie told her, thinking carefully about her choice in words.

"-over Fred's poor apparition skills…" George coughed with an evil grin on his face, "Ow!" He grumbled after receiving a punch on his arm from a very annoyed Fred.

"FRED WEASLEY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MAGIC UNNECESSARILY?! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WOULD GET HURT."

"I- err, sorry mum. Sorry Lizzie." Fred said with a guilty look on his face, he knew where arguing with his mother got him, and it wasn't worth it.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm brilliant at medical magic," Mrs Weasley admitted, "But I'm afraid it'll have to do, I can make it better, and you'll just have to rest it for a few days." She cast her wand above Lizzie's broken leg and muttered a spell under her breath. A final strike of pain shot up her leg and Lizzie yelled out in agony, jumping at the shock and taking deep breaths as the pain slowly went away. "Thank you," she smiled.

As Mrs Weasley exited the room, Lizzie, with a little support from George sat up and leant towards Fred and batted him playfully over the head. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" He snapped quickly in his defence.

"That's the second time you have made me cry today Fredrick." Lizzie half smirked but there was an empty sadness in her voice and Fred could sense the waterworks.

He lowered his voice and frowned, he looked disgusted with himself as he said words he'd have only said in nightmares, "Lizzie, we'd love you to come with us, but you have to finish school first. Mum- and your mum, wouldn't be happy if you dropped out. You are going to get the better grades out of all of us. So think of what you could achieve if you finished school, you could get any job you wanted."

Lizzie just shook her head, "you aren't fooling me Fred Weasley."

"Fool? Who do you think we are? Some kind of jokers?!" George placed a hand on the left side of his chest and looked down dramatically, looking both shocked and hurt.

"Yeah something like that." Lizzie responded dully.

**So, you've reached the end of this chapter, let me know in the reviews if it's okay and I'll maybe write a second chapter if you let me know whether you want one. **


End file.
